Until I smile at you
by ragsweas
Summary: George doesn't know how to make meaning out of life now that Fred isn't there anymore. Nothing makes sense. It is all so hazy. But then...he came back. Written for round 10 of QLFC WARNING: Might be triggering for depressive stuff


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 _ **Round: 10**_

 **Prompt(s):** **1940: I'll Never Smile Again — Tommy Dorsey**

 **Word count:902(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **A/N: Okay, so some things her emigt not make sense. But i believed that it would make sense if they did not make sense. Did taht make sense?**

* * *

 ** _I'll never smile again  
_ _Until I smile at you_**

"To Fred Weasley."

George gulped. To Fred Weasley? What to Fred Weasley? The drinks? The tears? No, Fred would never like that. He would have liked the people to laugh and tell funny stories about him, not to say good things about him! Why was this happening?

Why?

Then people began to talk about his stupidity. Everybody smiled and laughed. But George didn't. He looked around. Things just didn't make sense to him anymore. Why were people smiling? Hadn't they just lost someone? Is this how they respected someone who had gone away?

And with these thoughts, he began crying.

 _ **I'll never laugh again**_

 _ **What good would it do**_

"...And then, Teddy just said 'arry!"

Molly clapped as Harry nervously and happily told the story of Teddy's first word. Everyone-Bill, Ginny, Ron, dad, Mum-Everyone was smiling and laughing.

But what good would it do to him? So what is so great if a year old kid said a word? Every child says a word at one point in his life!

"Fred and George's first word was each other's names."

They all smiled and looked at him sympathetically. Why? Because the first word he had spoken was his twin's name? He had to speak at one point and so he did! What was the need for all the nonsense?

And George noticed a tear slip from his eyes. He cursed himself. Every single bloody time. Every time they mentioned Fred he would start crying. As if that was normal.

here everyone was, laughing on something-something harry had just said. What was it?

George looked around. Nothing made sense to him. It was all so confusing. Sometimes, he just wanted to run away.

 _ **For tears would fill my eyes**_

 _ **My heart would realize**_

 _ **That our romance is through**_

 _ **I'll never love again**_

 _ **I'm so in love with you**_

 _ **I'll never thrill again**_

"George."

George looked up to see Angelina looking at him with a worried glance. He tried to smile and said, "What milady?"

"Are you listening?"

The truth was, he wasn't. Angelina was a darling to involve him in anything at all. But he was simply not interested.

He had not seen a single colour since Fred had...gone away. he never understood what was going on. So he just sat there, pretending to be there even when he was not. With Angelina, it was no exception.

But sometimes, she made him smile a bit. SHe didn't bother him. George didn't like to be lying to her.

"Not really." he said truthfully, his face resuming his pained features.

"George," Angelina said, "It's high time now. Fred would have wanted you to live your life like this."

 _Fred wouldn't have wanted…_

They spoke as if they knew Fred as well as he did. They didn't, for Merlin's sake! Fred would have wanted George to be with him, not sitting here and trying to date Angelina!

"Marry me."

George spit out the butterbeer and looked at Angelina as if she had told him she was a muggle.

" _WHAT?"_

"Marry me." she stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because we both need each other," Angelina stated. "George, you are never going to heal and I know that. I have loved you for a long time. Your mother is concerned and the only way you are going to get away from her prying eyes is if you have a wife. I won't torture you but I promise you life will be easier."

George looked at her. Her words didn't make sense yet they did.

So he said, "Marry me."

 _ **To somebody new**_

 _ **Within my heart**_

 _ **I know I would never start**_

 _ **To smile again**_

 _ **Until I smile at you**_

 _ **Within my heart**_

 _ **I know I would never start**_

 _ **To smile again**_

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!"

George cringed. It wasn't his idea to get a kid. It was Angelina's. So why was he the one to be shouted at?

"Mr Weasley?"

George turned to see that Angelina was now not screaming. Instead, she was smiling. When did that happen? His life was so hazy!

And what was the nurse holding?

"Meet your son."

She dumped a small bundle of sheets in his arms. Was it the kid?

Indeed, among the sheets was a small baby. George should have felt something, but he wasn't. Why?

And then the kid opened his eyes. The eyes that had always teased him. The eyes that had always laughed with him. The eyes that belonged to the one person he loved forever.

And then the kid laughed. The nurses were surprised. Children never laughed, they always cried. But George knew. It was a joke, a private joke and nobody would understand.

 _ **Until I smile at you**_

 _ **Until I smile at you**_

"So what have you decided to name the boy?" Molly asked excitedly.

George looked down at the baby boy. Things becoming clear for once for him in years. There was colour, there was laughter. There were so many things to live for.

For the first time in years, he smiled and said, "Fred. His name is Fred."

And Fred and George shared a secretive wink.


End file.
